The Dude w the Bloody Finger
by 111Cube111
Summary: Buttercup, one night gets phone calls in the mid. of the night. And that person is gradually comin' closer..Read and Review! No Flames!


Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm back with a whole new story! This is actually a parody of a   
joke that my friend Kasia told me. Now I'm gonna write it as Powerpuff Girls fanfic! But I'm gonna  
twist it around a little bit and go a little beyond the joke. At the end of my story, I'm going to tell   
you the original story, the way I was told. Okay peeps, the girls are 16 and have fingers, noses and   
all that good stuff, okay? So do the ruffs.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related characters and if I use a brand name of  
a product I don't own it either!  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Buttercup lay in bed tossing and turning and hugging her pillow. She looked at the alarm  
clock with her droopy eyes. 12:00. Midnight. She groaned. She turned herself over and shut her eyes  
hoping to get at least a wink of sleep. Just then her electric green cordless phone rings. She turns over  
again facing the phone. "Dude, you've gotta be kidding me! Who the hell in the right mind would call me  
this late at night knowing me?" she mutters.   
  
Lazily, she raises up her arm and snatches it off the surface of her drawer. "Hello?" she mumbles into  
the phone. "I'm the dude with the bloody finger and I am three blocks away. See ya soon," a voice said. Then  
there was a 'click' and then a flat tone. "What the hell was that about?" Buttercup asked herself. "Whatever," she   
mumbled. She hung up the phone and lay back down. She shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep again.  
  
Ring! Buttercup opens one eye and looks at the phone which is ringing away. She glances at the alarm  
clock which is placed next to the phone. 12:10. She sighs and picks up the phone. "Hello?" she mumbles again.  
The same voice as before speaks again, "I'm the dude with the bloody finger and I'm two blocks away. See ya   
soon." Again, the familiar 'click' sound and then the flat tone. "Man, if I find out who's doing this, I'm gonna totally  
kick their asses," Buttercup says as she hangs up the phone. She gives out an exhausted sigh and tries to go back   
to sleep again.  
  
Ring! "Oh god damn it! Not again!" Buttercup screams. "That's it I'm not going to answer it." The phone   
continues to ring away. She gives out a heavy sigh and picks up the phone. This time she didn't even get to say  
'hello.' "I'm the dude with the bloody finger and I am one block away. See ya soon," the voice says again. Buttercup  
hangs up the phone. "I bet I know who it is," Buttercup says menacingly. She slips into her plush slippers and walks out  
of her room. She knocks on the guest room, which is the room Brick and his bros are staying in for the night. Blossom and Bubbles   
convinced the Professor to let Brick, Boomer, and Butch spend the night at the girls' house. He obviously agreed.  
  
A cranky Brick answers the door. "What do you want girly?" he snaps. "I want you to stop calling me on the  
phone," she says. "I know your ass is tryin' to keep me up so I'll be sleepy tomorrow and not go to the football game  
with you and the guys." Brick blinked a few times then sighed. He motioned for her to come in the room. She stepped  
inside and sat on the edge of the bed. He closed the door and sat down next to her. "Listen Buttercup," he started. "I know  
you want me baby. I think I want you too." "Your insane, Brick," she said flatly. She stood up and gave Brick a pat on his head.  
"Maybe next time." And with that she walked out of room. Brick stared at the closed door. Then he heard laughter. He turned his  
head towards Boomer whos was laughing his head off. "Rejected!" Boomer howled. Brick glared at him. "Shaddap!" he growled  
and tossed himself flat on the bed hoping to get more sleep. On the otherside, Buttercup was hoping for the same.   
  
Buttercup glanced at the clock. 12:30. She fluffed her pillow and layed her head back on it. And as luck would have  
it she slept until 12:50. Why only twenty minutes you ask? Well because the phone rang again. Buttercup picked up the phone.  
"Listen you little-" she began, but was cut off by the other person. "I'm the dude with the bloody finger and guess what? I'm at   
your door," the voice said. Buttercup froze and her eyes widened. Then she heard a knock at the door. She hung up the phone  
and cautiously went to go answer it. She stopped as she realized what she was doing. "Oh my god! What the freak am I doin'?"  
she said to herself. Then she casually stepped to the door. She reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly. Then flung the   
door open. She jumped back and shielded herself. (A.N. : I guess there are some reactions that you just can't control even if you  
are a super hero! : D ) When she didn't feel anything she carefully opened her eyes and saw none other than......  
  
Butch. "Hey B.C. I'm the dude with the bloody finger. Can I have a band-aid?" he said. "Can you have a what?" Buttercup  
growled. "Oh sorry! Can I have a band-aid, please?" he said, correcting himself. "AAARRRGGHH!!" Buttercup screamed as she threw  
up her hands in frustration. She flew up to her room and slammed the door behind her. She couldn't believe she lost tons of sleep over  
Butch and his fruity lil' band-aid. Butch stared after her. "I guessing that's a 'no'," he calls to her.  
  
*******************************************THE END*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
A.N. : I know this ain't as great as my first fan fic, but I like to humorous once in a while :P Anyways I hope you liked it. I'm trying my best to get at the  
top -even though I should be preparing to do good in my state writing exam thing which is tomorrow 3/18/03- *coughs* Okay so anyways, I'll post up  
new stories as soon as I can. Oh by the way, please review. I just love good feed-back! But for right now here's the original tale:  
  
"The Man With The Bloody Finger"  
  
A young woman lays in bed sleeping peacefully, when she is suddenly awakened by a phone call. She takes a look at her alarm clock. It  
reads 12:00. The young woman sighs at such a late caller, but picks up the phone anyways. Before she gets a chance to speak, a man on the other   
line says, "I am the man with the bloody finger and I am 3 blocks away." The man then hangs up leaving the young woman dumbfounded. She shrugs it  
off and tries to go back to sleep.  
  
Ten minutes later, the young woman recieves a call from the same man telling her that he is now 2 blocks away. Again she shrugs it off, thinking  
that it is some children playing a prank. Another ten minutes later she recieves yet another call from the same strange man telling her that he is now 1 block  
away. At this point the young woman is now a little timid. But she soon regains her composure, shrugs it off and tries to go back to sleep.  
  
(A.N. : Okay people, I'm just gonna fast foward this story a bit. Don't worry, you won't miss anything that you don't already know.) Later on, after at least  
30 minutes the young woman recieves a call from the strange man. He says, "I am the man with the bloody finger and I am right outside your front door." The young  
woman is very afraid to say the least. She hears a knock at the door. She cautiously walks to the front door and opens it. Sure enough there's a man at the door. He   
opens his mouth and says, "I am the man with the bloody finger, can I have a band-aid?" 


End file.
